Se détruire
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Ils étaient deux hommes, deux mangemorts, deux sang pur... Mais à part cela, rien ne les prédestinait à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Rien, si ce n'est l'implacable cruauté du destin. Alors commença, la chute.


_D'une part, je signale que les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de JK Rowling. D'autre part, je vous préviens que ce texte est à la fois assez noir et contient du lime. Donc, il n'est pas forcément conseillé à tout le monde. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. _

* * *

Se détruire

Vingt heures. L'heure du crime ou bien celle des remords. Rabastan regardait l'horizon avec tristesse et nostalgie, profitant du calme pour réfléchir à ces dernières actions. Le mangemort savait qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer dans le malheur et le désespoir mais il savait aussi que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le train en marche. Il était perdu, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. De toute manière, c'était entièrement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait…

Se détruire, laisser le feu de la passion le consumer, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne reste, jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de son corps soit réduite à néant. Inévitablement ses désirs l'entraînent vers l'abime. Chacun des baisers échangés entre eux étaient un pas de plus vers la destruction. Chaque frôlement de peau, chaque toucher, chaque étreinte étaient potentiellement fatals. Leurs corps qui se livraient l'un à l'autre étaient une bombe à retardement, une grenade, prête à les entrainer dans une mort cruelle.

Ils le savaient tout deux mais, malgré cela ils continuaient. Irrésistiblement, comme le papillon qui tourne autour de la lumière, comme deux aimants, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre. Poussés par cette attraction si forte qu'elle détruisait tout obstacle, brisait les barrières qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, et balayait toute considération de prudence. C'était interdit, impur, indigne d'eux, de leur sang comme de leur rang. Et pourtant, pourtant, ils se plongeaient chaque jour avec plus de délice dans la boue de l'opprobre. Ravalant leur dignité, leur honneur, afin que seul reste le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Toutes les semaines, quand personne ne pouvait les voir et que la nuit avait pleinement pris possession du monde, ils allaient dans cet hôtel miteux et abandonné au fond d'une ruelle sombre, étroite, malodorante où se réunissaient la lie du peuple de Londres. Ici, leur noirceur se fondait dans le décor. Leurs désirs interdits devenaient normaux. Comme le caméléon, ils devenaient semblables à ce qui les entourait. Personne ne remarquait le noir lorsqu'il était sur du noir. A l'inverse, s'ils avaient choisis un hôtel de luxe, l'obscurité de leurs âmes aurait tâché l'or et l'argent et marqué à l'encre indélébile l'horreur de leurs péchés.

Et puis, il y avait longtemps que le délabrement et la misère avait cessé de leur inspirer du dégout. Ils les méprisaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie mais en même temps, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient pareils, qu'eux-aussi avaient du sang sur les mains, et qu'en quelques sortes ils étaient tous frère dans le crime. Même si aucun des deux ne prononceraient exactement cette expression, de peur que ceux avec qui ils partageaient réellement des liens de sang ne viennent à découvrir la vérité.

Tous deux, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, empruntaient des chemins différents, des chemins aussi tortueux que leur âme, aussi sombre que leur cœur, aussi fourbe que leurs desseins mais qui pouvaient, au détour d'un carrefour, présenter un point de lumière. C'était une simple lueur d'espoir mais, qui, à elle seule, parvenait à réchauffer leurs esprits. Peut-être que tous n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils reviendraient sur le droit chemin.

Parfois, l'un d'entre eux était en retard, retardé par quelques rêveries. Le plus souvent c'était Regulus. Regulus, ce jeune homme qui avait grandi trop tôt, trop vite, à qui on avait inculqué des milliers de principes, des milliers de règles, petite marionnette au main de ses parents, de sa famille, porteur de tous leurs espoirs depuis que Sirius avait trahi, et pourtant à qui il restait une part d'innocence, une part d'enfant, capable de s'émerveiller d'un rien. Une fleur rouge, un petit avion qui vole, des enfants qui jouent, une étoile filante, le parfum des épices, deux amants tendrement enlacés sur un banc, un vieil homme qui joue du violon… tout étaient prétexte à sa rêverie.

Un jour, il avait d'ailleurs tellement été fasciné par un petit pantin de bois, habillé de mille couleurs, qu'il en avait oublié de venir. Rabastan, inquiet, était parti à sa recherche. Il s'était perdu dans les rues de Londres, avant de finalement l'apercevoir. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, le mangemort n'avait pas pu faire un seul pas dans sa direction. Tellement beau, tellement pur, tellement inaccessible… Il avait sentis le fossé qu'il y avait, qu'il y aurait toujours entre eux. Un ange n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet sur lui, sur son cœur qui avait commencé à prendre un rythme plus élevé, sur ses yeux qui ne pouvaient se détacher de cet homme qu'il avait considéré autrefois comme un égal mais qui, peut-être, surement, lui était infiniment supérieur. Et en même temps, deux sentiments contradictoires torturaient son esprit : l'un noble et l'autre vil. Dans un premier temps, le remord l'avait submergé tandis qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir noirci, souillé, un si bel être mais, dans un second temps, un désir irrépressible avait parcouru tout son corps, celui de posséder entièrement l'héritier des Black. A cet instant, il rêvait du jour où Regulus ne poserait ses yeux que sur lui, qu'il n'accepte d'être qu'à lui, que toutes ses pensées soient tournées vers lui. Mais, ces désirs furent rapidement effacés de son esprit les jours suivants. Il n'avait pas le droit de divaguer autant, il était mangemort, il appartenait au Lord. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans cette chambre délabrée, Rabastan savait que son maître était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Face au corps de Regulus, à l'effet qu'il produisait sur le sien, le maître des Ténèbres n'était presque rien. En faites, seul Rodolphus aurait pu, peut-être arrêter son frère, l'empêcher de plonger dans cette abyme sans fond, cette liaison, qui, ne mènerait jamais nul part. C'était le dernier regard que le jeune homme craignait encore, la seule personne à qui il voulait vraiment plaire. Si seulement, il avait daigné poser son regard sur lui, lui prendre le bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui alors peut-être, peut-être que Rabastan serait revenu à la raison.

Mais, comme toujours Rodolphus ne faisait pas attention à lui, il n'était que son chien, son suivant, son cadet alors même que Rabastan essayait désespérément de s'attirer un sourire, de provoquer sa colère, ou son admiration. En fait, tout simplement il voulait qu'au moins un jour, au moins une fois, son frère remarque sa présence. Parce qu'il était la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment, lui qui n'était pas marié, qui n'avait pas de femme à aimer, qui ne pouvait avoir de descendance… Parce qu'encore une fois, le destin n'avait pas voulu lui accorder ce qu'il voulait.

Rabastan Lestrange avait été fiancé de nombreuses fois mais la malchance semblait être de son côté. Andromeda Black était partie avec un né-moldu. Pour éviter le déshonneur, on lui avait alors trouvé une autre promise, la magnifique et douce Elsa Rosier. Pendant les trois mois qui suivirent leurs fiançailles tout fut parfait. Mais leur bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, et la jeune femme décéda. Julia Nott, la suivante, ne lui apporta guère plus de bonheur. Deux ans après Elsa, elle mourut de la même maladie. Tous ses malheurs cependant n'étaient rien à côté de sa plus grosse déception, le mariage de la femme qu'il avait toujours désirée, Bellatrix Black, avec un autre homme, son propre frère. Ce triste enchaînement de circonstance, avait changé à jamais sa vision du monde et des femmes. Il avait gardé une certaine amertume contre elles, créatures fragiles, inconstantes et incompréhensibles. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de rendre visite certaines femmes de petite vertu mais simplement pour satisfaire ses « besoins », rien de plus. Leur chair blanche ne lui inspirait désormais plus que du dégout et de la haine. Il voyait en elles le reflet de ses échecs passés, de ses espoirs brisés. Elles étaient le miroir de son inconscient, et il n'avait jamais supporté son image.

Mais ces mésaventures avaient eu une deuxième conséquence bien plus grave, bien plus problématique il avait développé un désir irraisonné pour les Blacks. La famille au sang pur la plus connue et pendant longtemps la plus influente de Grande-Bretagne, tellement fière, tellement belle, tellement puissante. Tous ses membres étaient exceptionnellement beaux et possédaient d'extraordinaires talents. Ils avaient traversé l'histoire sans que jamais rien ne vienne ternir leur grandeur. D'ailleurs, les cinq derniers membres n'avaient pas trahi cet idéal à leur naissance : Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus étaient tous plus beaux et plus intelligents les uns que les autres. C'était eux que Rabastan désirait, eux qui l'avaient toujours pris de haut mais qui étaient en train de détruire leur famille. L'agencement si précis de l'horlogerie se déréglait et bientôt la chute viendrait. La chevelure blonde de Narcissa, le début de folie de Bella et surtout la traitrise de Sirius et d'Andromeda étaient les premières graines de leur décadence. Alors, ils verraient bien, eux, avec leur air hautain, leur cheveux aussi noir que leur nom, leur yeux ensorcelants, qu'ils n'étaient pas grande chose finalement. Et Rabastan serait là afin de recueillir ce qui lui était dû.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il songeait avant que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne directement se jeter dans ses bras. Car, ce désir, il avait finalement pu l'assouvir ce soir-là. Cette nuit d'automne si lointaine désormais, où revenant de mission il s'était arrêté dans cet hôtel pour dormir. L'hôtesse l'avait regardé avec un sourire et l'avait mené au deuxième étage avant de lui tendre une clé et de lui montrer la porte du fond. Alors que la foudre frappait tout autour, que la pluie tambourinait sur le toit et que le tonnerre grondait, il était entré dans cette chambre et l'avait vu, entièrement nu, brillant sur le drap blanc. La finesse de sa taille, la rougeur de ses lèvres, la blancheur de sa peau et la noirceur de ses cheveux l'avaient rendus fou. Dans ses veines, son sang avait commencé à bouillir, et son sexe s'était dressé, sous le regard amusé de l'autre jeune homme qui s'était avancé vers lui avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Lentement, comme hypnotisé, Rabastan s'était avancé. Sa paume s'était posé contre celle de son coéquipier, ses yeux toujours perdus dans la contemplation de ce corps magnifique. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'approchait encore, tout ce qu'il avait accompli, tout ce qu'il avait réalisé, serait réduit à néant.

Du sang avait lentement coulé des lèvres de son cadet, une mince larme rouge qui suffit pour lui faire perdre la raison. Délicatement, il posa sa main libre contre la taille de son ami afin de le rapprocher de lui, puis, lorsque leurs deux visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, il franchit la distance pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut le baiser le plus foudroyant et le plus enivrant de sa vie. Le jeune homme se sentait comme s'il venait de traverser le désert et que seule la bouche du jeune Black pouvait rassasier sa soif. Lentement mais sûrement ils se dirigèrent à tâtons vers le lit. Lorsque Rabastan sentit contre sa peau l'âpreté des draps miteux, il comprit qu'il perdait toute raison. Mais il ne réussit pas à revenir à la sagesse, car, de l'autre côté, la chaleur de la peau de Regulus lui faisait perdre toute capacité de réflexion. Il se sentait fondre dans un océan de désir. Il n'était plus Rabastan Lestrange, son compagnon n'était plus Regulus Black. Dans cette chambre, il n'y avait plus deux mangemorts, seulement deux individus qui ne faisait plus qu'un et qui souhaitait seulement que ce contact dure l'éternité.

Ce fut une nuit de folie, de passion, d'oubli de soi qui était à la fois l'accomplissement de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré mais également l'artisan de sa chute car ce désir, cette pulsion qu'il n'avait pu contrôler, avait mis fin à sa liberté, détruit ses protections, tandis que son corps devenait dépendant de celui de Regulus. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque fibre de sa peau et que, de nouveau, ils ne forment qu'un. Parce que leurs corps qui s'unissaient, étaient pour lui le symbole de la plénitude et de la vie. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait, le bonheur qui l'envahissait, tout cela coulait en lui aussi naturellement que son sang.

Néanmoins, Rabastan sortait toujours de leurs entrevues un peu plus défait, un peu plus vaincu. De grands cernes se creusaient sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue. C'était simplement que chaque minute, chaque secondes loin du corps de Regulus, devenait pour lui un véritable cauchemar. Il était drogué, accroc à ce parfum de mûre, à cette peau aussi blanche, aussi immaculée que la neige et à ces lèvres légèrement moqueuses à la couleur de la passion et au goût de fraise. S'il avait pu passer le restant de ses jours contre le corps de celui qu'il désirait il l'aurait fait.

Un mois plus tôt, il avait pourtant essayé de résister à la tentation. Il n'était pas allé à son rendez-vous et avait signifié à Regulus que leur relation prenait fin. Son amant l'avait regardé avec dédain et un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche mais Rabastan avait deviné ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'avait regardé, l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche et avait hurlé qu'il était bien plus fort que ça. Le jeune homme avait à peine réagit, caressant seulement sa joue. Son aîné, avait senti son corps se tendre de désir mais avait réussi à s'arracher à l'ensorcellement du beau brun.

Cependant, comme toujours, Regulus avait eu raison. Le jeune Black avait bien plus conscience que lui de l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur son ami. Ainsi, lorsque, deux semaines après sa tentative de rébellion, Rabastan revint à l'hôtel, il l'attendait dans la chambre, presqu'entièrement nu. Le corps du jeune Lestrange, tel le bateau rentrant à bon port, s'était dirigé vers celui de son amant. Leurs peaux se touchèrent provoquant un brasier immense au creux de leurs âmes. A partir de cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne contrôla plus rien. C'était comme si une force inextricable s'emparait de leur corps et de leur âme pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ils se laissaient porter par le violent courant du fleuve de leur passion.

C'était à qui donnerait le baiser le plus fougueux, la caresse la plus brûlante juste une cascade de désir et de plaisir. Il y avait le regard de Regulus sur le corps de Rabastan, les lèvres de Rabastan sur celui de Regulus. C'était animal, irréfléchi, inéluctable. Et pourtant, pourtant ils avaient l'impression que rien n'aurait pu leur arriver de mieux. Comme si, toute leur vie, ils avaient attendu cela.

De cet épisode, l'aîné gardait un profond sentiment d'échec. Il savait qu'il avait définitivement perdu son indépendance, et tout ce qui faisait de lui un être libre. S'il était incapable de vivre sans lui, alors que pouvait-il devenir ? Toutes possibilités d'avenir devenait nulle.

Dès fois, entre deux missions, deux meurtres, ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du Quartier Général de Voldemort. Rabastan pouvait alors entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'agitait à moins que ce ne soit seulement le désir trop fort qui habitait son corps. Toujours est-il qu'il devait constamment se battre contre ses pulsions pour ne pas toucher cette peau. Dans les yeux de Regulus, il voyait que celui-ci combattait également ses désirs et cela, plus que tout, ravivaient les siens. Un jour, ils ne le savaient que trop bien, ils perdraient le contrôle et feraient l'amour sur le champ. Ils briseraient tous leurs espoirs d'avenirs, se feraient rejeter par leurs proches et devraient partir. Le plus loin possible pour que le déshonneur de leurs actions ne jaillissent pas sur leurs proches. Mais au moins, ils pourraient vivre leur amour.

Leur amour. Le cerveau de Rabastan Lestrange tiqua à la mention de ce mot. Il se redressa et regarda autour d'un air effrayé, comme si quelqu'un avait pu s'introduire dans ses pensées. Mais il y avait toujours personne dans la pièce. C'était donc que ce mot lui était venu naturellement.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, seulement du désir. Rabastan n'avait jamais considéré Regulus Black autrement que comme un partenaire. Jamais il n'avait eu pour lui de pensées tendres, il voulait seulement dévorer ce corps afin de rassasier la faim qui lui brulait les entrailles. Il souhaitait qu'il lui appartienne entièrement mais uniquement pour chasser la fierté de ses yeux. Il avait certes rêvé de le souiller pourtant cela ne voulait rien dire. Comme chaque démon, il était soumis à la tentation de posséder un ange. Or la fragilité mal dissimulée de Regulus, l'innocence dont il pouvait faire preuve et sa manière de regarder les gens, le prédisposait tout à fait ce rôle. Sa sensualité renforçant plus encore ce côté d'ange déchu.

D'autre part, le jeune homme était extrêmement beau, et ils faisaient régulièrement l'amour ensembles. Il était donc logique que cela se ressente dans ses rêves. Etait-ce sa faute si aucun autre homme n'avait l'éclat du jeune Black ? Celui-ci brillait avec l'éclat du diamant, éclipsant tout sur son passage. Sa seule présence au conseil déconcentrait une multitude de personne. Lorsqu'il s'asseyait, la soie noire des robes de mangemorts épousait parfaitement toutes les formes de son corps magnifique, il était logique que son compagnon ne puisse détourner son regard de lui.

De l'autre côté, Yaxley et Rosier avaient également des regards insistants sur leur jeune confrère. Alors même qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point Regulus était beau, nu. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Rabastan aurait enfermé le jeune homme dans une tour sombre afin d'être le seul à pouvoir observer cet éphèbe. Cela n'était pas jalousie, seulement de la possessivité. Le beau brun s'était offert à lui, et à lui seul, il était donc hors de question que qui que ce soit d'autre profite de son cadeau. Aucune femme, aucun homme n'avait le droit de jouir de ce corps parfait.

Mais l'amour n'était pas une possibilité. Il était pour les faibles, ils vous transformaient, vous faisaient oublier ce que vous êtes. Rabastan n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne serait jamais amoureux. Il se l'était interdit, promis… Plutôt mourir que de donner son cœur. Tomber amoureux s'était devenir l'esclave de l'autre, sa chose, son pantin. Rabastan appartenait au maître, à son frère et à sa belle-sœur. Il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autre. Il n'était ni libre ni soumis. Il n'aimait pas Regulus, il l'avait décidé. Il le détruisait, volait son âme, réduisait son temps de vie pourtant il n'aurait pas son cœur.

Donné son cœur s'était signé d'une part la fin de son indépendance en tant qu'individu mais également leur arrêt de mort. Les hommes aiment les femmes, les femmes aiment les hommes. Un homme ne peut en aimer un autre à moins qu'il ne souhaite pervertir la société sorcière et la conduire à sa ruine. Ils étaient mangemorts, il devaient protéger cette société pas l'assassiner. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet hôtel était honteux mais pas immoral. L'immoralité serait de croire que le bonheur venait de la réunion de leur deux êtres en tant que partenaires de vie.

Comme dans un rêve, le corps de Regulus apparut soudain à la fenêtre. Habillé uniquement de ses cheveux bruns, il était assis en danseuse sur son balai et lui faisait signe. La lumière de la lune éclairait son corps, révélant tour à tour, ses bras, ses jambes, son torse… Il dégageait un parfum de luxure si fort que Rabastan s'approcha et brisa la vitre. Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de Regulus mais il n'y avait rien que le vide. Il se pencha un peu plus, la main ouverte. Soudain, il fut déséquilibré et tomba.

C'était une chute sans fin, il allait de plus en plus vite, et là-haut, Regulus se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que Rabastan le voyait pleurer mais il aurait préféré ne jamais assister à ce spectacle. Une cascade de larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon si grosses qu'elles firent éclater le cœur du jeune Lestrange. Si seulement il pouvait remonter, si seulement il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, si seulement Regulus pouvait sourire à nouveau. Rabastan ne supportait pas la tristesse de Regulus. Elle lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quel poignard. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui lance des Doloris, qu'on lui arrache les yeux, qu'on lui retire toute raison plutôt que de supporter une seconde de plus le malheur de celui qu'il aimait.

Qu'il aimait. La vérité se fraya soudain jusqu'à son cerveau. Plus vicieuse qu'un serpent, elle s'empara entièrement de son esprit, paralysa ses anciennes réticences et annihila tout ce qui en lui servait à réfléchir. Regulus était l'homme de sa vie. Il l'avait toujours été. Dès l'instant où ils avaient fait l'amour, ils avaient liés leurs destins. Il n'y avait plus d'autre choix. La rougeur de leur cœur était celle du sang, le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre le péché originel. Ils avaient été idiots de croire qu'on leur pardonnerait leurs actes.

Son corps se fracassa sur le sol, ses neurones se connectèrent une dernière fois et il hurla. Il hurla sa haine, son désespoir, son malheur. Son cri déchira l'air de la nuit, et fit frissonner même les plus courageux. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans ce son.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut cependant pas plus rassurant. Rabastan venait de perdre connaissance contre les pierres de la ruelle qui longeait les quartiers généraux de Voldemort. Son sang coula, le rouge couvrit le noir dessinant une fleur écarlate autour de son corps.

Il se réveilla une semaine plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital. A son chevet, Rodolphus avait un visage blême et de gros cerne. Il semblait épuisé et fou d'inquiétude, mais lorsque son petit frère ouvrit les yeux, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se mit à pleurer de joie.

Rabastan le regarda avec incompréhension, avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« _Regulus. Où est Regulus ?_

_Il est mort. Il a trahi le maître.»_

En prononçant ses mots, la voix de Rodolphus était douce et triste, comme s'il savait. Mais ce détail échappa à l'analyse de Rabastan bien trop occupé à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Il lui semblait que sa vie venait de s'arrêter. Il avait mal. Il souffrait tellement qu'il aurait voulu qu'on le tue. Son âme se déchirait en mille morceaux et il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. De nouveau, il hurla. Puis, comme un fou, il sortit de son lit. Rodolphus se précipita pour l'en empêcher et le serra contre lui en murmurant qu'il comprenait. Il le berça doucement, alors qu'il criait toujours. Alors, extérieurement, il finit par se calmer.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Rodolphus, les yeux injectés de sang et murmura qu'il les tuerait tous. Il les détruirait ces moldus de pacotilles, ces sangs-de bourbes infectes. Désormais, il n'avait qu'un seul chemin, celui de son maître.

Derrière les yeux verts, il y avait eu un homme. Un homme avec des défauts et des qualités, un meurtrier mais pas un tueur, un fourbe mais pas un traître, un mangemort avec un cœur. Et Rabastan avait aimé Regulus. Il l'avait aimé sans en rendre compte mais cela n'enlevait rien à la force de ses sentiments.

Regulus Black, un petit frère comme lui, un enfant devenu adulte trop tôt, un homme qui s'était offert. Toujours. A ses parents, à Sirius, à Bella, à Voldemort, à Rabastan. Il n'avait rien eu en retour. Pas une once d'amour. Parce qu'il était de sang pur, qu'il était Black. Les Blacks n'ont besoin de rien surtout pas d'affection. Alors il ne s'était pas plaint et Rabastan l'avait perdu. Il s'était détruit en l'aimant, il avait perdu son honneur, sa fierté et tout ce qui faisait de lui un être irréprochable mais aveugle, il n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes et n'avait même pas pu le garder. Alors, plus jamais, il ne regarderait vers les étoiles. Leur lumière était aussi fade que celle d'un bougie éteinte. Il n'y a pas de lueur dans les ténèbres. Il avait été fou de le croire. Ils avaient été fous et Regulus avait fini par mourir

Derrière les yeux verts, il n'y avait plus que le néant. Tout ce qui s'était apparenté à un sentiment humain avait disparu, emporté par le malheur et la tristesse. Les larmes, le désespoir, les regrets avaient arraché la joie, la compassion, l'amour. La haine, seule, subsistait.

Fin


End file.
